Naruto Song
by fireshadow45
Summary: What if the 11th Doctor before his new form had married with River and they had a child. Follow the adventurers of the Naruto as the Doctor's son. with new and old enemies. with new and old characters return and even some love for the boy with the blue box. with some touchwood and Sara Jane in it. Naruto x Jenny Flint x Clara Oswald x Vastra x Novice Hame x Toshiko Sato Harem
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Son of the Doctor and River Song

Normal through

 **Tardis through**

 _Daleks speaks_

 **Cybermen speaks**

 _Bad Wolf thoughts_

 _"_ Can you believe River, it's been so long since the universe has been trouble" said the Doctor to his heavily pregnancy wife Melanie Pond aka River Song. "Yes sweetie your right it has been to quiet" says a tired River as she lays in bed with her hands on her overly sized stomach. As the Doctor moved over to his wife, he put a hand on her stomach. Then he felt it, a small kick and then another small kick. He smiled, the biggest smile a soon-to-be-father can do. "Those are some kick from you little guy" said the Doctor. River smiles at her husband as she thinks about the future with her, her husband and her baby.

 _ **One Year Later**_

One year has passed on our happy little time lord family **.** River give birth to a healthy baby boy which they named Naruto Song. We see our two heroes at home with their son.

"Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, and da", gulped Naruto as he was trying to eat his toes. Naruto then looks at his mother and smiles a toothless smile. "Aren't we a happy boy, yes we oh yes we are", replied River as she picks him up. The Doctor then walked on the two and smiles as he walks over to them. "How are my most precious people doing", exclaim the Doctor starts to tickle Naruto's stomach and Naruto start to laugh at this. The Doctor then turns to his wife and says. "River there's trouble brewing in the universe", as the doctor said sadly, because he know they were going to leave there son for a while. This shocks River to the very core because she knows that if they do this then they will have to leave their precious little boy and he isn't even a year old yet.

"Why, why does this have to happen to us now", asked River as she tries to find the right words. River then looks down to son, as he is starts trying to pull her hair. She looks into his big sky blue eyes, they were as innocence to the world around him. River puts Naruto in his play-pen and then goes with the Doctor to talk to him about what they're going to with Naruto. "Who's going to take care of our child Doctor, because if we are leaving then we need to watch after him", exclaim River as she paces their bedroom. "I don't know yet River but I will find someone to watch over our little boy this I promise u" said the Doctor with determination in his eyes.

And they did, a newlywed couple who were looking too adopted. They names were Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage of the village hidden in the leaf. Before The Doctor and River Song left, they give some last words. "Grow up healthy and happy my little maelstrom, also to your mother and don't be too much like your father "says River as she tried not to cry but some tears were starting to form. Then the Doctor spoke "Son I know I wouldn't be there to see you grow up to be a better man then your father but I know you will do great thing even if you're not time traveler like your old man, also know that me and your mother love you so much and this hurts more than anything in the whole universe to leave you for God knows how long, but know this we are always with you." After all was say and done, the Doctor and his wife got border the Tardis and waved to goodbye to their son and to his new adopted parents. Then the Tardis started to fade from their reality and then it was gone. The little blue box was gone and never to be seen again for a very long time.

After the Tardis left, Minato and Kushina left too with Naruto who was fast asleep in Kushina arms. "Minato I'm so happy that we have a child now, Minato now what do you say we go home and eat with our new son" asked a very excited Kushina. Minato just nodded his head and they walk home with their new child in hand. Not knowing what was going to happen in the future and this wasn't going to last long.

 _ **Five Years Later**_

In the last five years some weird, sad, and some very terrible thing have happen. First is that Minato and Kushina are dead and that's because of a masked man that kidnapped and ripped a monster of terrible power out of her. Then Minato rescued her but he need to re-seal the beast known as the Kyubi or the nine-tailed fox. And the only this can only be done with someone that has still devolving chakra or no chakra what so ever in their body. And the only child for the job was their two year adopted son Naruto. Now I know what your think right, why would he do this to his only son. Well because Naruto is a time lord which are an alien race of time and space travelers. They also have in their body and energy known as Time Vortex which is very powerful in its own right. After the sealing was compete Minato and Kushina were found by the retied but soon to be re-instated third hokage Sarutobi and as he found them he saw smiles on their faces as if they were glad to die to protect their son.

Soon after Sarutobi was re-instated as Hokage until another could be found. He told the village the sad news of their Fourth's passing and that the Kyubi was defeated and was seal in to this child. He held up Naruto to show the villagers but the reaction he wasn't prepare for. "KILL THE DEMON", shout unnamed villagers then soon all of the villagers were shouting the same thing. Sarutobi soon send out this personal guards to control the masses. So after that was all said and done Sarutobi passing a law that prevent anyone from telling the next generation about what Naruto was keeping held back. To give him a chance to have a childhood, but that did not happen.

So for the next three years, Naruto had to suffer through hell to live in the village with no one to lean on or a shoulder to cry. Plus he live on his own since his adopted parents died but that didn't stop him. But even after all this Naruto still was a happy go lucky kid and armed with a never give up attitude. He was a little fighter in every way just like his father expect he doesn't runway from his problems. Naruto stands at 5'4 which is small for a five year. He has bright blond hair and sky blue eyes with three whisker marks on both cheeks.

We find Naruto walking home from his favorite ramen shop Ichiraku's Ramen. As Naruto gets closer to home, he hears a strange noise like a buzzing noise, also he starts to see a strange light coming from the alley way near his house. "What was that" Naruto said quietly to himself as he started to walk to the strange light. As Naruto gets closer to the light, he sees a strange blue box with the Police Box written on it. Naruto walks closer to the police box and as he was almost up to the door to open it, the door open up themselves like it know he was there. Then a golden light shinned and start to form a woman, who wore an old Victorian era cloths. She begin to speak, "Hello young master and welcome to the Tardis".

Naruto looked at her strangely as she had a second head, but was not the case. No it was that this woman if I can even call her that, just formed out of some type of golden dust or light and just called him master, how does that work out. "I'm not your master" replied Naruto as he was really confused as to why she would say this. Then the Tardis answer "Because you are the Doctor's son". Now Naruto was really confuses, who is the Doctor and how is Naruto his son. "Before I ask, what your name is," asks Naruto who was trying to figure out what was going on. "I am the Tardis or what your father likes to call Sexy replied the Tardis as she tries to help Naruto along. Then Naruto askes "Okay Tardis, who is the Doctor and how I am his son when I'm an orphan since birth". Now to Naruto finding out who your parents are is a dream come true, so if this Tardis knows then he's going to find out.

"The Doctor is a Time Lord from the Planet Gallifrey, he travels the universe helping people in need", replied the Tardis as she remembers the doctor's travels fondly. This shocked Naruto this guy who is called the doctor is a time-traveling alien, would that make him the same, Naruto though. "So how is my father and what about my mother" Naruto asked with confusion in his eyes. "Because you are a time-lord and for the other half your question your mother is River Song and your real name is Naruto Song ", replied the Tardis with glee in its eyes.

"What was she like, my mother I mean", asked Naruto in a quiet voice as if he was afraid to ask. The Tardis respond with "She was the most unpredictable woman, you could ever met." Naruto looks down at the floor and smiles with some tears forming in his eyes. Now knowing who his parents are but the one question he needs to know is did his parents love and why did they leave him alone. "Tardis did my parents love me" Naruto asked with a questionable look in his eyes. "Yes they loved you so much, that it killed them to leave you like that but before they left they had this couple adopt you and their names are Minato and Kushina", said The Tardis with so much love in its voice. Then the Tardis looked over at Naruto and see him crying, and so the Tardis hover over to Naruto and processed to hug him.

Naruto cling to the Tardis for support, now he knows for sure that his parents love him and that they didn't abandon him. This made him feel so happy knowing that he is loved. "But wait what happen to my parents" ask Naruto. And this the Tardis did not know how to answer, as she did not what happen to the Doctor and River Song. The Tardis just stared and not saying anything as she walked back in to the spaceship. Naruto followed her in as the doors close behind him. He walks through the strange control console and runs his hand along this strange thing.

Then all of sudden the Tardis sprung and started moving. Naruto is flung all cross the main control room. The Tardis started to slow down and start to make that buzzing. Then everything stop moving in the spaceship. Naruto started to move thoughts the door and as he open the door, he looks outside the Tardis and sees a whole new world but there was a war going on. "What in the world" exclaim Naruto as he was too excited to stay and listen to Tardis as she explain where they were.

"We are in London, England in the year 1941" explain the Tardis she then turn to see Naruto was gone, she started to panic as she remember that in this point of time that London was in war with Nazi Germany. So she began a scan for Naruto's time lord and as she was doing the, we find Naruto walking into London's secret cabinet. "Wow we don't have in the village, Oji-san is going to be surprise when I tell him this" Naruto thought to himself as he continues to walk the secret base. Then Naruto stops as he hears people but that's not why he stop. He stop because someone said something about his father-The Doctor.

"Were is the Doctor when you need" asked Churchill as he was on the phone trying to reach the doctor but the line kept going dropping. Then Churchill heard a noise over by the carbine, so Churchill walks over to the carbine and finds a small child between the ages 4 or 5 but the strangest thing about this is that he looks like the Doctor as a child and Ms. River Song. That's when it hit like a rock, this must be the son of the doctor and River Song thought Churchill. Naruto on the other hand was a little afraid of the giant man in front of him. Naruto start to crawl back and try to get way from this strange man. Winston saw this and try to calm the child and show him that he means no harm. "Child, I mean you no harm" said Churchill as softly so not to fright the child. Naruto looked to the man's eyes to see if he was lying but Naruto didn't see any lies in his eyes, so Naruto start to crawl back from the corner and towards the man. "So who are you old man "asked Naruto as the man start to laughed as no one's ever called him an old man. " My name is Winston Churchill commander of the Allied Forces" answer Winston as Naruto nodded to Winston answer.

"So what is your name child" asked Winston as he a name to go with the face. "My name is Naruto Song, nice to meet you" smiled Naruto as he answer back to Winston. Now it was confirmed that Naruto was the son of The Doctor and River Song. Maybe he was brought here for a purpose and maybe that's why he can't the doctor. "So Naruto where are your parents" ask Winston sincerely as he was curious as to what happen to the Doctor and his wife.

"They're gone old man, they're just gone" replied Naruto as he looked down at the floor in sadness. Winston went over to Naruto and hug the boy as he tried to comfort him as any person would do. Naruto hug back as he cries on Winston's shoulder then Naruto looked up at Winston with his sky blue eyes and asked "Did you know my parent old man" as Naruto slowly stop crying. "Well I know do your father but your mother, I never met her" replied Winston who was hold Naruto up to eye level.

Winston starts walking to his desk and as he sits down, he carefully placed Naruto in his lap. "So young Naruto, what are you doing out here, so far from your timeline" ask Winston as Naruto looks up to him. Then Naruto reply "Well the Tardis found me as I was walking home and she said that she knows who my parents are, so I followed her and then it started to move then we ended up here". Winston nodded as if he knew what was going on but he didn't, so moving on. "Mr. Churchill we found the Tardis sir, what should we do sir" asked an unnamed solider, then Churchill replied "Nothing, the doctor is gone but we have someone else that can help though"

The solider hold confusion in his eyes as he looks around the room, trying to find this person that Mr. Churchill speaks of. But he just found a small child standing next to Mr. Churchill, this confusion the solider even more. So many question filled the soldier's head as to why there is a child here. Unless the child is the Doctor?

"Sir, who is this child", asked the soldier as he continue to stare at Naruto. Feeling as someone was staring at him, Naruto quickly duck behind Winston's legs. "This is Naruto and he is the Doctor's son" replied Churchill as he sits down. "It's okay Naruto, his a friend of your father" said Winston as he turn to Naruto as he slowly come out from behind Churchill's legs. The soldier stand at about 5'9 with short brown hair and light brown eyes, he also looked to be in his early 30's. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with light brown pants. He also had on a long black trach coat. "Hello there son, my name is Jack-Captain Jack Harkness" replied Captain Jack.

Naruto continue to stare at Captain Jack trying to see if he was lying but he only found truth to his words. So Naruto started to open up to a little bit. "So you knew my father-Mr. Harkness" asked Naruto with wonder in his eyes at finding more about this parents. "Call me Jack or Uncle Jack since me and your father we're old friends" Jack replied with smile on his face at knowing he found some link to the doctor.

"Well now that's over with, what do you have for me Captain" asked Churchill in a stead voice


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Normal through

 **Tardis through**

 _Daleks speaks_

 **Cybermen speaks**

 _Bad Wolf thoughts_

 **Disclaimer- I don't own doctor who or Naruto. Please support the official released**

Chapter Two: Britain's Last Stand and Forward in Time

 **Last Time on Naruto Song**

 _Naruto continued to stare at Captain Jack, trying to see if he was lying but he only found truth to his words. So Naruto started to open up to Captain Jack a little bit. "So you knew my father Mr. Harkness..." asked Naruto with wonder in his eyes at finding someone who knew more about this parents._

 _"Heh, Call me Jack or Uncle Jack since me and your father well we're old friends. Yeah let's leave it at that." Jack replied with a smile on his face at knowing he found some link back to the doctor._

 _"Well now that's over with, what do you have for me Captain?" asked Churchill in a steady voice._

 _"Well sir, it looks like the Daleks are overpowering most of the men." Jack said as he walked towards a window and looks out to see the battlefield with a somber expression on his face at the casualties the battle is racking up._

 _Seeing the look on both his uncle's face as well as that on Churchill's Naruto got an idea._

 _"Uncle Jack I've got an idea that might be able to help us." Naruto replied with a hopeful tone in his voice._

(Doctor Who 2010 Theme)

Hearing the positive tone in the voice of Naruto reminded Churchill and Jack of the Doctor. It was a voice so filled with hope and determination that they couldn't help but turn to Naruto with a positive outlook that things would get better eventually.

"So what's this idea of yours Naruto?" asked Jack as he looked at Naruto.

As Naruto got out of Churchill's lap and walked over to the Tardis he began to run all over the Tardis and begun to set up several programs that he seemingly knew how to do right away. Before Naruto could continue though he fell over, a headache racking his mind as more knowledge filled his brain of the things he could do with the Tardis.

'Hmm, must be the Time Lord's knowledge if what I remember right.' Naruto thought as the headache subsided and filled him with more knowledge about the Tardis.

(I am the Doctor Theme)

"Hey Naruto are you okay?!" asked Jack with a concerned voice as he ran over to check over the fallen Naruto.

"Yeah I'm fine just some last bits of knowledge pouring into my brain I guess." Naruto said as he stood up and began to run around the Tardis hitting buttons here and there.

"Well that's nice and all but care to explain to me just what your plan is?" Jack asked Naruto as he couldn't seem to follow just what Naruto was doing.

"Working isn't that obvious?" Naruto said as he stopped hitting various buttons and began to scavenge the Tardis for spare pieces of machinery and began to build something.

"Yeah, yeah I can see that but are you planning to do with that?" Jack asked as he stepped closer to see what Naruto was doing.

"Well you see if my knowledge serves me correctly I remember that most Daleks have this usually impenetrable shielding. Though since they were constructed in this time zone it probably means that their usually impenetrable shielding would be weaker than usual though still effective against the times weapons weapons from the future or just advanced weapons in general should be able to take them out." Naruto said as the machine he was building suddenly began to make sense to Jack.

It was a high energy output flare that would essentially serve as an EMP to the Daleks serving as a way to drop the natural shielding of the Dalek shielding. In which it would destroy the Daleks shields and left them vulnerable to the current weapons.

"Aren't you gonna offer them a chance to surrender or something?" Jack asked as he remembered how the Doctor rarely resulted to full out aggression unless he was either in an emotional state or really pissed off that he would initiate the attack against an aggressor.

"Yeah I probably will give them a chance but you know I kinda need to build the back-up plan in case they don't agree to surrender." Naruto said as he placed the finishing touches on the modified EMP.

"That's a great plan Naruto. Now we definitely know where you get your smarts from!" exclaimed Jack as he started to help Naruto bring out the EMP flare from the Tardis.

As Naruto and Jack got the EMP flare ready, Churchill was currently in his office getting ready for the counteroffensive that was to be staged by Naruto and Captain Jack.

"Where the hell are they?" Churchill exclaimed as he looked out his window

only to see that the Dalek's were nearly dominating the battlefield. Just then he heard on the PA system of the base he was occupying a loud screeching sound which reminded him of the Doctor hacking into the PA system with the sonic screwdriver of his.

"Attention all Dalek's! This is your last warning to give up and talk peacefully, so I would like you to choose to give up; either the easy way rather than hard way" asked Naruto through the PA system.

" _IDENTIFY YOURSELF!"_ the Dalek's reply resounded through their own systems.

"You already know who I am Daleks: I'm the son of your greatest enemy of whom you fear. I'm the Doctor's son, The Last Child of Gallifrey!" replied Naruto causing a pause to resound all over the place. No one could even think of anything to say as they all saw the Doctor as either friend or ally and for the Doctor to have a child was nothing short of amazing and heart stopping.

" _YOU ARE THE SON OF THE ENEMY! YOU MUST BE EXTERMINATED! EXTERMINATE!"_ , shouted the Daleks as they began to fly rapidly all over the base looking for their new mortal enemy.

"So about my offer are you going to accept or are you going to be the brainless monsters you are and attack me; even knowing you're going to lose this fight?" asked Naruto through an monitor which was connected to the Dalek mother ship.

" _WE WILL NOT ACCEPT DEFEAT! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"_ the Daleks replied as they began to attack even more frenzied than before clearly afraid of the consequences that would occur if they could not kill the child of the Doctor.

"Alrighty then, the hard way it is…, I did hope you guys would be different than what the Tardis has told me as well as the vast knowledge of the Time Lords placed in me but I guess I was wrong then. Have a good day dying." Naruto said as he ended the transmission and began to walk back to Jack who was busy setting up the EMP Flare.

As Naruto was talking to the Daleks, Jack was setting up the EMP Flare around the Military base, so when the Daleks come they will get a face full of the energy blast.

"Hey little guy you ready to do this?" Jack asked Naruto whom he saw approach him after making small talk with the Daleks.

"Yeah I guess so. Let's do this then." Naruto said as he set up the last few touches to the EMP Flare.

"Are you guys ready yet? Their about to surround the base" Churchill's voice surrounded them as he announced over the PA system as the Dalek's began to surround the base.

It was then that the Tardis began to speak to Naruto thought the mind link they share. "Are you sure this is what you want do to Naruto? Because after this there is no going back for you; you will be known throughout all of time and space as well as the known universe for your act against the Dalek's here and now."

"Yeah i'm sure at least this way we might be able to find Mom and Dad quicker." Naruto replied to the Tardis.

"Hey kid you alright? You kinda spaced out on me there for a bit." Jack asked in concern for Naruto.

"Yeah I'm fine let's do this." Naruto said as he began to talk to Churchill over the PA system.

"Hey Mr. Churchill once you see the flare order your men to concentrate their fire on the Dalek's eyestalk it should work once the flare is active." Naruto said to Churchill.

"Very well I will give the order then." Churchill said as he was getting prepared for the Dalek's downfall.

"Uncle Jack hit it now" Naruto said as he began to fix up the EMP Flare which Jack activated sending the Flare up into the sky..

Seeing the Flare all allied forces began concentrating their fire on the Dalek's and with their shields down; the Dalek's were destroyed in a matter of seconds as the concentrated fire was to much for them to handle.

" _RETREAT...RETREAT….ALL DALEK'S RETURN TO SHIP….I REPEAT RETURN TO SHIP FOR A FULL RETREAT!"_ shouted the Dalek commander and as soon as the order was given all the Dalek's retreat to their ship as they saw they were losing the battle. Though the Allied Forces saw this they had pursued the Daleks back to their ship and tried to shoot it down as well though the shields on the mother ship held strong and retreated to space before any damage could be done to it.

So with that the Allies had won the fight between the strange alien creatures known as the Daleks with the help of a little blond boy know as the Last Son of Gallifrey.

"Well done son, Your turning out to be as great as your father." Churchill congratulated Naruto on the battle.

"Thanks Mr. Churchill." replied Naruto as he couldn't feel more proud of himself for helping out the allies though now it was time for him to go as he could only feel the need for him to go out and find clues to his parent's whereabouts.

"Hey kid need a hand?" Jack asked as he saw Naruto scamper of after his talk with Churchill and made his way back to the Tardis.

"Well I could use a temporary companion for now." Naruto said as he entered the Tardis with Jack in tow.

To the outside person it would seem as the world had stopped as the whirring of the Tardis was heard even the most raucous of laughter and this brought a smile to Churchill's face.

The Doctor's son was out there and was now on his journey to find his parents.

 **TIME SKIP-14 years later**

It had been a long time since Naruto's first battle with his father's greatest enemy known as the Daleks. No here he was in the Tardis with his uncle Jack by his side, nothing could possibly go wrong...right?

Naruto was now in his late teenage years, and was wearing one of the suits he found inside of the Tardis. He opted for a gentleman's outfit(think of Tesla's suit from Sanctuary) and he had made a sonic screwdriver of his own. All in all he was shaping up to be one heck of a time lord.

"So kid how long will it be until we get to the 21st century; it feel like we've been here for a long time." Jack asks Naruto as he sits on one of the chairs next to the command center of the Tardis where Naruto was busy flipping switches on the computer. Naruto then turns to Jack with a funny look on his face just like the Doctor would have when something was wrong or he did something stupid.

"Well you see Uncle Jack, I've got some good news and some bad news which do you want to hear first?" asked Naruto as he was currently looking at the Tardis's main screen with a worried look on his face.

"Well let's have the bad news first." Jack said as he prepared himself for the worst. It was a well known fact if someone tells you something was wrong while inside the Tardis it was usually bad for everyone.

"Don't look at me like that it's not that bad. It's just that the Tardis seems to be overheating and we would need to make a quick stop for a while as the Tardis cools down." Naruto explained.

"Oh, ok so what's the good news?" Jack asked.

"Well we're making a quick stop in London for a while." Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

"Ohh what era though? I remember the queens have some sort of grudge against your dad." jack said as he got comfortable. London wasn't to bad it was a fun place to visit no matter the era.

"You'll see" Naruto said mysteriously as the whirring of the Tardis signified they were about to arrive in whatever era of London he had to stop in.

Then all of sudden Jack's wrist communicator started to beep loudly then it started to shine brighter and brighter all the while Jack was oblivious to his wrist communicators apparent change then all of a sudden a blinding light in engulfed the whole command room of the Tardis. When the Tardis finally settled down, Naruto turned to face his uncle and as he turned around only that Jack was nowhere to be seen inside the Tardis.

"Uncle?" Naruto says confused as he could not figure out just what had happened to his uncle as teleportation while the Tardis was in the flux of time and space was theoretically impossible.

 **Meanwhile with Torchwood in the 20th century**

"Do you have a lock Jack's Location?" Owen asked Toshiko as she worked on locating Jack.

Toshiko Sato was one of the computer geniuses for Torchwood and currently she was doing her best to locate Jack. That's when one of the computer terminals started to go nuts. On the screen she could see that it had the location of Jack which confused her. Apparently with the advanced systems of the Torchwood syndicate it could detect that Jack was currently on a ship of some sort which was still within the solar system but what made it even stranger was that it was travelling through a time vortex.

"I've found him but you're not going to like what I have to say though." Toshiko said as she turned back to face Owen.

A few hours later Gwen and Ianto entered the Torchwood command center as they got a call from Owen saying that they found Jack but his that he was in some type of time ship.

"So what can you tell us about his location?" Gwen said as she turned to face Toshiko.

"Well I have managed to minimize the search area and can conclude that he is somewhere in the 18th to 19th century London and is about to materialize somewhere in London." Toshiko answered her.

"Can we teleport him out of it somehow?" Ianto asked as he turned to look at one of the computer terminals.

"I guess we can always give it a try." Toshiko answered.

"Well then get on with it then." Gwen said curtly as she sat down in one of the chairs in the room leaving Toshiko to start typing away at the computers as she worked on teleporting Jack back to Torchwood headquarters.

A few minutes later after much work a bright light began to materialize in the Torchwood command center as Jack materialized in the middle of the room.

"What the? How the hell did I get back here?" Jack asked as he saw that he was somehow ejected from the Tardis and somehow wound up back at the Torchwood headquarters.

 **Tardis**

What ever happen to Jack has caused Naruto to become confused as the Tardis dropped from the time stream a little later than he anticipated and landed it into the late 19th century but in the home of Madame Vastra, Jenny and Strax.

While the madame of house was having her dinner, she started to hear the familiar whirring sound of the Tardis as it materialized near her home.

She and the rest of her housemates started to run outside to see if it was truly the Doctor after all they had not heard from him in a while, after all the Doctor was a dear friend of theirs..

"Strax would you be a dear and go see what the Doctor needs." Vastra said as Strax merely nodded and walked over to the decrepit old police box and knocked on the door several times.

"Doctor! Have you need of something?" Strax asked bluntly causing Vastra and Jenny to shake their heads slightly at his bluntness.

Just as he asked the door of the Tardis opened revealing the person in the Tardis. Contrary to their belief it was not the Doctor but rather a young man who looked like a younger version of the Doctor but was blond. Needless to say the three people were shocked at the new person who could apparently drive the Tardis.

"Who are you if I may ask so nicely? Are you the Doctor or are you another Time Lord?" Vastra asked the strange looking young man that was coming out of her old friend's Tardis.

Naruto stared at Vastra for a while before the knowledge of her came to him from the Tardis.

"Naruto that would be Madame Vastra, her young colleague Jenny Flint and her butler Strax, he is an exiled Sontaran currently under her employ." the Tardis told Naruto through their telepathic link.

"Ahh so you must be Madame Vastra I presume." Naruto said as he looked at Vastra.

"Indeed, now it is only common courtesy that you introduce yourself as well since you seem to know who I am. So please would you kindly tell me just who you are and how did you come to be in the possession of the Doctor's Tardis." Vastra said as she stared intently at the newcomer all the while fingering her hidden firearm just in case he turned out to be hostile.

"Well to answer your first question, I'm Naruto Song the Last child of Gallifrey, the son of the Doctor and River Song and as for how I came to possess this lovely ship is that it came to me when I was a young boy." Naruto replied with a trademark eyes smile and familiar smirk that reminded Vastra of the Doctor when he would greet new people and races.

"I see then well then Naruto Song just where are your parents? Where is the Doctor? I doubt he would just simply leave the Tardis to you and live an ordinary life?" Vastra asked as she could confirm Naruto's words with his scent which did indeed remind her of the Doctor's own.

"Well the thing is that, you see i'm kind of on a journey to find them as somehow the Tardis locked on to my blood and warped to my position in the space time continuum. I have been trying to locate my father and mother ever since I discovered who I was but I have not had much luck in locating them it seems. As for why I am here it's just that well I can't seem to activate the Tardis at the moment as it seems to have overheated." Naruto explained his situation to Vastra.

"Well I would offer you a place to rest for the time being then. Do you accept?" Vastra offered.

"Sure what could go wrong." Naruto said as he accepted Vastra's offer.

After all he was a Time Lord what could possibly go wrong in England while he was there. It's not like some cosmic force kept making disasters occur around Time Lord's right?

Just as he thought that an alien ship descended upon the skies of England.

"What the…" Jenny's reaction summed up what they all were thinking. What was it that attracted trouble whenever a Time Lord was nearby.

 **Chapter End**

 **To be continued in the next chapter of Naruto Song.**

 **Hey everybody, I know I've finally finish chapter 2 with the help of a great co-writer by the Stitches034. Say hi to the Fans Stitches.**

 **Stitches034 here i'm finally back writing fanfiction as a beta-author for now. For all my followers some of my other works should be updated by next week as well. Nice to see you all again.**

 **And we should have chapter 3 out by next week as well if nothing comes up to stop or hold that. . My Fans you should check out both the great author and follow them as well as me. So until time.**

 **Allonsy-Fireshadow45 out**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Normal through

 **Tardis through**

 _Daleks speaks_

 **Cyber men speaks**

 _Bad Wolf thoughts_

 **Disclaimer- I don't own doctor who or Naruto. Please support the official released**

 **Co-Writers Stitches034, ReadingAngel**

Chapter Three: It Takes Two to Tango and New Friends

 **Last Time on Naruto Song**

" _Naruto that would be Madame Vastra, her young colleague Jenny Flint and her butler Strax, he is an exiled Sontaran currently under her employ." the Tardis told Naruto through their telepathic link._

" _Ahh so you must be Madame Vastra I presume." Naruto said as he looked at Vastra._

" _Indeed, now it is only common courtesy that you introduce yourself as well since you seem to know who I am. So please would you kindly tell me just who you are and how did you come to be in the possession of the Doctor's Tardis." Vastra said as she stared intently at the newcomer all the while fingering her hidden firearm just in case he turned out to be hostile._

" _Well to answer your first question, I'm Naruto Song the Last child of Gallifrey, the son of the Doctor and River Song and as for how I came to possess this lovely ship is that it came to me when I was a young boy." Naruto replied with a trademark eyes smile and familiar smirk that reminded Vastra of the Doctor when he would greet new people and races._

" _I see then well then Naruto Song just where are your parents? Where is the Doctor? I doubt he would just simply leave the Tardis to you and live an ordinary life?" Vastra asked as she could confirm Naruto's words with his scent which did indeed remind her of the Doctor's own._

" _Well the thing is that, you see i'm kind of on a journey to find them as somehow the Tardis locked on to my blood and warped to my position in the space time continuum. I have been trying to locate my father and mother ever since I discovered who I was but I have not had much luck in locating them it seems. As for why I am here it's just that well I can't seem to activate the Tardis at the moment as it seems to have overheated." Naruto explained his situation to Vastra._

" _Well I would offer you a place to rest for the time being then. Do you accept?" Vastra offered._

" _Sure what could go wrong." Naruto said as he accepted Vastra's offer._

 _After all he was a Time Lord what could possibly go wrong in England while he was there. It's not like some cosmic force kept making disasters occur around Time Lord's right?_

 _Just as he thought that an alien ship descended upon the skies of England._

" _What the…" Jenny's reaction summed up what they all were thinking. What was it that attracted trouble whenever a Time Lord was nearby._

(Doctor Who 2011 Theme)

"So Naruto what do you plan to do after you leave here?" Vastra asked Naruto as they were walking back to her home. Trying to figure out what to do about the current alien occupation above England.

Naruto stopped and looked back at Vastra with sad eyes; knowing that she might not want to join him on his quest. Vastra turn and looked into Naruto's deep blue eyes only see that they contain sadness but also joy.

"Well after I deal with this incident I plan to go looking into what happened to my Uncle and after which I plan to continue my search for my parents." Naruto answered with a somber tone which Vastra easily picked up.

"All by yourself? Even your father had a companion with him on his journeys." Vastra asked as they entered her home.

"Well I can't exactly find anyone to travel with me. It's been a few years only but even I know that I will ultimately leave anyone who travels with me behind. It's the curse of the Time Lords and now I can understand why they chose a path of non-interference. It's too sorrowful watching the human race especially up close when we know just how their story of survival ends." Naruto said as everyone looked at him. Strax and Vastra stared at him in understanding while Jenny merely looked confused at what he was saying.

"What do you mean by that?" Jenny asked confused as she followed everyone into the house.

" What I mean Jenny, is it all Time Lords will leave their companions back on their home world eventually." Naruto replied back to Jenny as they went into the living room to discuss how Naruto can blend into society without being noticed.

"Well besides all that are you going to do anything about the current alien occupation above London?" Vastra asked Naruto.

Naruto stood there thinking of a way to take care of the alien occupation but the only problem was that he doesn't know what kind of aliens are occupying the airspace of London or why they were doing it so Naruto kept on thinking until it hit him like a pie in the face.

"I got it, I think I have an idea of who are friends in the sky are!" Naruto replied with enthusiasm in voice as he had figure out how those ships belong too he just had to prove it first. As soon as Naruto say that, he started running out of the house back to the tardis.

Vastra, Jenny, and Strax ran after Naruto, so they too could figure out what's going on and possibly help out as well. They soon stopped as they started to see the alien ship was about to land.

"Well come on it look's like their about to start whatever they came here for might as well fix up what we can." Naruto said as he began to run around the tardis flipping switches and pulling levers.

"And just what are they about to do?" Vastra said in a somewhat annoyed tone at the way Naruto was simply stating facts without explaining anything yet.

"I have no idea but i'm sure we'll figure it out when we get there." Naruto said as the Tardis suddenly activated and transported them to the coordinates Naruto set for the group.

Just as the Tardis landed Strax went to the door and opened to check where the group had landed and to their suspicions Just as Strax was about to walk out, he was surrounded by a group of cybermen with their arm blasters aimed at Strax. Then one of the cybermen began to speak.

"You and your companions will step out of your ship and follow us to the Cyber-Leader or you will be deleted." the Cybermen ordered them. As the group followed the cybermen to their leader, they were all wondering why the cyberman-Leader want to see them.

"So why does your Cyber-Leader want to see us" Naruto asks as they walk up to another room to wait for the cyber-leader. Just as Naruto asked that question they had arrived at the location of the Cyber-Leader.

"You are here to aid us." the Cyber-Leader said imposingly. It looked like a regular cyberman with the exception of being strapped to a chair with various wires attached to it connecting to the mainframe of the spaceship's computer.

"Aid you? Aid you in what?" Naruto asked confused. He had met a few cybermen in his travels already but never before had they asked him for help. Sure he offered his help at times to confuse them with his tactics but never had they outright asked him for help.

"We are dying we need to evolve." the Cyber-Leader answered Naruto. Now this shocked Naruto, how could the cybermen be dying and can they die. These are the questions Naruto was currently asking himself.

"Oh really? And why would that be? As far as I know you lot are pretty much immortal. Giving up your flesh and all that for bodies of metal so that you could live forever! So what went wrong now hmm? Oh wait don't tell me that after the few thousand years of existence as empty metal men have you perhaps realized the one thing that falls away from you is the fact that no one, not a single one of you could possibly realize is this. You can't move on. You have no more goals, no more imagination all of it is gone! I'm right aren't I? Of course I am cause you haven't bothered to correct me at all." Naruto said in a brilliant fashion as he quickly deduced all that from a brief monologue after a phrase from the Cyber-Leader.

"You are correct Last Child of Gallifrey. We are in need of new insight. And you shall provide." the Cyber-Leader proclaimed. Naruto was really surprises by this the cybermen, the all-knowing cybermen want his insight ,now he has seen everything,

"Oh really! And why would that be?" Naruto said cheekily as he sit in a chair next to one of the guard cyber-men as he kick his feet back and watch as the cyber-leader try to think of a way to respond.

"For you will become the next Cyber-Leader." replied the Cyber-Leader.

"And just why would I do that?" Naruto asked as he started to work on the reasoning behind the Cybermen current predicament involving him somehow.

"Will this be a full-time thing or will I be working just part time? You know every time I can spare or something?" Naruto asked as if he were actually considering the proposal of the Cyber-Leader. Everyone looked at Naruto as if he was mad.

"Are you insane? Are you perhaps an imposter?" Strax voiced out as he himself was clueless as to what Naruto was planning as well as the fact no one really knew or wanted to know what went on inside a Time Lord's head.

"No not insane. The Cybermen have always been a threat to humanity but now I can make them a great Ally. Even if that means I must sacrifice a limb to ensure that no other world gets attacked by the Cybermen that would be too small price to pay." Naruto replied as he turned to the Cyber-Leader.

" You are willing to do this? For us? For your enemies?" the Cyber-Leader asked confused it had all the sum knowledge of all cybermen long since past and knew that the Doctor and his companions had always been their greatest adversaries. If it were being honest the Cyber-Leader was not expecting The last child of Gallifrey to agree to its request without a fight of some sort.

"Well you see your offer as well all nice and dandy but that's not the reason I choose this. When the TARDIS came to me I was given a glimpse at what my father had done all throughout his long life. Not only that as all the knowledge of the Time Lords was poured into my head. I saw the Cybermen in their entirety; all that they have done, all the death and destruction of countless worlds they caused but I saw something else I saw your potential for such greatness and I don't mean becoming like those insufferable and abominable Daleks but as guardians, protectors from the things that go bump in the night, those that make good men, women, and children scream in fear, the things that destroy worlds not because they need to because they simply want to. I saw all this and more so that's why I'm saying yes. However I will not become the next Cyber-Leader The Time Lords must stand alone. Sure we may have companions join us every now and then as well as ask other for help but that is one thing we Time Lords must be alone." Naruto replied to the Cyber-Leader with an impassioned speech making his companions stare at him with smiles on their faces at how much he reminded them of their beloved Doctor.

"How then are you going to accomplish this without surrendering your body to them!?" Strax asked confused which was reflected by everyone else in the room.

"In case of the worst outcome with my search for my father and mother in which I will truly be the last Time Lord I simply cannot allow myself to be any less than what I am." Naruto responds to Strax's question to which Vastra nods in understanding.

So then with that the cybermen escort Naruto and his companions to one of the nearby rooms. It was here the cybermen said that they would be cloning Naruto instead and turning that copy of him into a cyberman. They explained to Naruto that it would hurt quite a bit to which he nods.

As the door closes and the the machine comes alive after a few brief seconds of menacing sounds it begins to shut down and the doors open and the companions saw that Naruto was in fact unharmed and beside him was a cyberman which they assumed was his copy. Naruto had a pained expression on his face saying that it was more painful than he had expected.

The group was then escorted back to the Cyber-Leader. The Cyber-Leader then explained to the group that with this all would work out fine and moves to link up to the cybermen version of Naruto and the Cybermen to him.

"Naruto what's going on now?" Vastra asked in confusion.

"Oh their uploading all of what knowledge I allowed to be uploaded into my clone into each other so they are basically sharing knowledge right now and wit Time Lord knowledge this could take a while." Naruto explains.

And with that explanation Naruto's companions could see the cybermen in concentration as the surrounding cybermen were downloading their new found knowledge and imagination from Naruto's cyberman copy.

When the downloading process was complete the Cyber-Leader thanked Naruto and left them a boon. A single cyberman programmed to help Naruto out and follow his orders.

With this Naruto turns around and starts walking back to the TARDIS followed by his companions and his new cyberman companion.

"Were you being serious about making another Time Lord? Don't you think that's a little dangerous?" Jenny asked Naruto as she full well knew what had happened with the Doctor and the Master.

"Of course not. I never lied to the cybermen about all that I said but I don't mean to start a new rivalry like my father and the Master. So I just made a simple human clone of myself with a part of my knowledge to share with the cybermen. However since we're on the topic it is my wish to have a large family." Naruto answers Jenny.

Finally as the group reached the TARDIS the companions, the cyberman and Naruto close the door of the Tardis and started to transport themselves back at the Madam Vastra's Manor.

Opening the doors the companions and Naruto steps out of the TARDIS.

"Is that invitation for a bit of a rest still open?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." Vastra replied as the group then made their way into her home "My door is always open to the family and friends of the doctor".

With a grin Naruto walks into the manor followed by his loyal cyberman.

The next day as the sun rose we can find the companions in the living room talking about the past adventures they've had with the doctor.

"Thank you for the rest as well as the company but the TARDIS is ready to go and I really need to go find my uncle Jack." Naruto says with a smile as he hugs everyone from Vastra to Jenny and even Strax.

Walking outside the cyberman in tow Naruto turns around and says with a grin "Should you ever find yourself in need of help feel free to call me. You know what never mind if you simply want to see me just call."

Walking back into the Tardis without seeing the fond expressions of his companions he closed the door to the TARDIS and started away to a new adventure The TARDIS fading from existence.

The companions turn to walk back into Vastra's Manor wondering what adventures await their friend. However in the back of her mind Vastra thought back about a private conversation she and Naruto shared before he took his leave. She smiled and turned around to where the Tardis was just left thinking just how long would it would be until he came back to make good on his promise she then turned back to her Manor and with a bit more of a sway in her hips walked back into her house.

Next time

Naruto looked over to his cyberman companion which actually turned out to be a cyberwoman after a few debacles in the TARDIS as some events placed a gender on the usual genderless cybermen creating the first cyberwoman which he named Daisy.

"How are you feeling now Daisy?" Naruto asked the cyberwoman. It had taken him some time but he finally managed to get some of her personality out it also helps that she was no longer connected to the cybermen as a whole just to him. Although it did have a minor side effect now that she believed she was his maid.

"Everything at the moment is at optimal efficiency sir. Will you want a cup of tea while we prepare to land?" Daisy replied as she did make a good cup of tea.

As he sat down with his cup of tea waiting for the TARDIS to finish Landing wondering where he would wind up this time. After all last time he ended on a planet with macra swarming all over the planet. Thankfully Daisy was equipped with a fully functioning blaster at the time so thankfully they were able to get back to the TARDIS safely.

He made a mental note to make some upgrades for Daisy. Far more than just her personality but perhaps some other functions as well but his thoughts were put on halt as the TARDIS had finally come to a stop.

Getting up and strolling over to the door with Daisy right behind him. He opened the door only to find themselves inside of a massive library.

"I wonder where we are now." Naruto asks himself as he and Daisy began to explore the place though it seemed to the two explorers that the library was devoid of life as there didn't seem to be anyone else around.

Opening a random door he suddenly heard a noise. He heard doors closing from somewhere in front of them quickly running through the next set of doors and there before stood before him something he had never thought to find so soon that he could not believe it not even in his wildest dreams. There before him was another TARDIS.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Normal through

 **Tardis through**

 _Daleks speaks_

 **Cybermen speaks**

 _Bad Wolf thoughts_

 **Disclaimer- I don't own doctor who or Naruto. Please support the official released**

 **Co-Writer Stitches034, ReadingAngel**

Chapter Four: Welcome to the Library and Daddy home

 **Last Time on Naruto Song**

 _Next time_

 _Naruto looked over to his cyberman companion which actually turned out to be a cyberwoman after a few debacles in the TARDIS as some events placed a gender on the usual genderless cybermen creating the first cyberwoman which he named Daisy._

" _How are you feeling now Daisy?" Naruto asked the cyberwoman. It had taken him some time but he finally managed to get some of her personality out it also helps that she was no longer connected to the cybermen as a whole just to him. Although it did have a minor side effect now that she believed she was his maid._

" _Everything at the moment is at optimal efficiency sir. Will you want a cup of tea while we prepare to land?" Daisy replied as she did make a good cup of tea._

 _As he sat down with his cup of tea waiting for the TARDIS to finish Landing wondering where he would wind up this time. After all last time he ended on a planet with macra swarming all over the planet. Thankfully Daisy was equipped with a fully functioning blaster at the time so thankfully they were able to get back to the TARDIS safely._

 _He made a mental note to make some upgrades for Daisy. Far more than just her personality but perhaps some other functions as well but his thoughts were put on halt as the TARDIS had finally come to a stop._

 _Getting up and strolling over to the door with Daisy right behind him. He opened the door only to find themselves inside of a massive library._

" _I wonder where we are now?" Naruto asks himself as he and Daisy began to explore the place though it seemed to the two explorers that the library was devoid of life as there didn't seem to be anyone else around._

 _Opening a random door he suddenly heard a noise. He heard doors closing from somewhere in front of them quickly running through the next set of doors and there before stood before him something he had never thought to find so soon that he could not believe it not even in his wildest dreams. There before him was another TARDIS._

(Doctor Who 2011 theme)

Naruto slowly approached the other TARDIS placing his hand on it feeling though wood paneling of it there was no mistake this was the TARDIS but how could it be here?

"Daisy would you mind doing a scan of the place to see if we're not hallucinating or perhaps in some type of 3D hologram." Naruto said as he turned to Daisy.

"I am not picking up any anomalies within the library but I am however picking new lifeforms one of which is your father's." Daisy said as she finished scanning the area.

"What where is he then?" Naruto asked excitedly. It had been a long time since he started his search for his father it was only now that he was able to find his father at long last.

"He seems to be in one of the inner rooms of the library sir." Daisy said as she pointed out the general direction of where the Doctor was.

"Well then what are we waiting for let's go!" Naruto said excitedly as he turned to the general direction of where his father was and took of in a run with Daisy keeping up with Naruto somewhat.

 **Somewhere in the Library**

"Donna did you hear that?' The Doctor asked his current companion Donna Noble.

"Hear what? You talking to yourself? Well you do that often enough these days." Donna answered sarcastically.

"No not that I was talking about the noise it's like doors banging open or something." the Doctor said as he continued to listen for the sound he heard.

"Well how am I supposed to hear all that when you keep yapping about." Donna said snappily.

Suddenly the door next to them opened up revealing naruto and Daisy to the Doctor and Donna. A sudden silence came on the group as everyone merely stared at each other.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here? I scanned the place with the computer terminal earlier and there were no life signs in the place. So where did you come from and why is there a cyberman with you?" the Doctor asked in a fast paced manner.

"Well to answer your questions we came here on a TARDIS the second is that this is my companion Daisy Daisy gives away.

"A companion? Just how did you get a cyberwoman as a companion?" the Doctor asked in shock.

"I did after helping the cybermen find a greater purpose in life defending the people from the things that threaten humanity." Naruto said smugly.

"And just how did you manage that? I don't even know how you got your hands on the Tardis but give it back it's mine!" the Doctor exclaimed.

But before Naruto could answer the Doctor the back wall explode and people came marching into the room scanning the area asking each other questions all along just making a lot of noise until finally the Doctor snaps enough.

"Oi get a room we were here first?" the Doctor and Naruto shouted at the same time at the new arrivals.

"Who are you folks? Do you have a permit?" one of the men asked the Doctor and Naruto.

"Permit? We're just exploring here how about you folks are you perhaps burglars?" Naruto asks the group.

"No we're archaeologists." one of the men said as the group begun to take of their helmets. After they removed their helmets Naruto recognized his mother among the group.

As he moved towards his mother she motioned for him to keep silent for a bit as the Doctor and Donna began to talk to the archaeologists.

Moving towards his mother Naruto whispered into her ear.

"H-how are you here?" Naruto asked his mother River.

"Oh it's nothing much i'm here because i'm supposed to be here." River answered Naruto.

"It's good to see you mom." Naruto said quietly to which River responds by placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you run along this is actually a fixed period of time involving me and your father." River said.

"I see perhaps I can help you out a bit." Naruto said before suddenly everything went wrong.

While everyone was busy it turns out that Miss Evangelista was trying to go through one of the new door but the Doctor stopped her saying that they should all stick to the lights.

To prove his point the doctor then threw a chicken leg into one of the shadows then begun to explain to the collective company about the piranhas in the sky Vashta Nerada.

All of which was summed up when everyone saw that Dave, one of the teams companions, had a double shadow.

"Everyone keep to the light and don't step on his shadow." Naruto orders as he started to look at the shadow trying to figure out just how did it attach itself to Dave.

"Daisy can you scan the shadow? Tell me everything that you can detect from it." Naruto tells Daisy who begins to scan the extra shadow on Dave.

"I cannot detect anything but a mere shadow sir. My sensors are not picking up anything unusual from the extra shadow attached to Mr. Dave." Daisy explained as she finished the scan.

"Interesting so that would mean that they are unable to be picked up by normal sensors. Amazing! Who would've thought of such a thing sentient shadows." the Doctor said amazed at the discovery despite the grim circumstances.

"Oi that's my man in trouble there are you trying to make a mockery of what could possibly be his last moments?" the chief archaeologist said incensed at the way the Doctor was making light of the situation.

"Oh of course not it's just that you know this is kind of a big discovery." the Doctor said trying to explain himself.

But before anyone could begin to respond to the Doctor's words Dave had begun to mumble something.

"What was that Dave speak up." the chief archaeologist said as he approached Dave whilst avoiding the shadows cast by Dave.

"Hey who turned out the lights!" Dave suddenly said as his visor turned to reveal that his flesh had been eaten and that he was now a skeleton though was able to move through the help of the shadow.

Suddenly the corpse of Dave latched onto the chief making Naruto and the Doctor use their screwdrivers to make Dave release his hold on the chief.

Once they had successfully managed that the group then began to run out of the room away from the corpse of Dave suddenly the group was cut in half as the shadow's managed to devour another part of the group leaving Naruto, Daisy, Evangelista, the chief archaeologist, the Doctor, and Donna alive.

"Don't worry I'll get us out of this somehow. I'll find a way." the Doctor said trying to reassure everybody.

Looking to his mother Naruto knew what was going to happen next. She had told him of what would happen in a few hours and despite his deep wishes of wanting to keep his family whole he knew what had to be done.

"Why don't we split up here Doctor. Daisy, Miss Evangelista, the chief and I can keep looking for a way out of here. While you, Donna, and River can go look for a way to stop the shadows." Naruto voiced out his thoughts.

"Hmm I guess that would work well then I guess this is where we part ways for now. Good Luck to you all." With that the Doctor, Donna and River left the room. Though River sent an apologetic look to Naruto whom she knew was feeling sad about what had to happen in a few hours.

A few minutes after splitting up the shadows were beginning to catch up to the group fortunately Naruto managed to seal them off inside another part of the library giving them a few minutes of respite.

With all the stress and sudden deaths occurring all around her Miss Evangelista was practically in tears and was about to begin to start crying. Seeing this Naruto tried his best to comfort her at least slightly.

"You know what my dear the funniest thing about my kind is that we were all born with the power of time and space contained within us. It has given us the ability to understand it in ways no other being can it is what set the Time Lords apart from all other species. In fact it is why they called us the Time Lords in the first place but you see my dear I am more than just a simple Time Lord. You see from my birth my parents had to leave me on another dimension of earth far from the threats that plagued them for I was their precious son. On this plane my adoptive parents gave me a gift and with this gift I have the capability to do something that no other Time Lord could ever do. With this gift I can wield the raw power of the time vortex normally this would be deadly even to a Time Lord but I can wield it safely though only for a few moments. Watch." Naruto said as both Miss Evangelista and the chief turned to where Naruto was pointing and saw two of their companions who were possessed by Shadows shamble toward them.

Turning to face the two shadow possessed corpses Naruto stretched out his hand towards the incoming assailants.

Suddenly in a flash of light both Miss Evangelista and the chief were shocked to see a bright yellow light manifest itself around Naruto condensing into his outstretched hand.

It was then that Naruto released the massive and condensed power of the time vortex at the two assailants.

Miss Evangelista and the chief could only watch in amazement as the two assailants became bathed in the yellow light before slowly fading from existence before their very eyes. It was like something out a children's book wherein a wizard would cast a spell consuming his enemies removing them from existence.

Before anyone could say a word Naruto quickly quickly directed them back to the main part of the Library before moving to leave himself.

"Where are you going now what if they come back?" Miss Evangelista asked Naruto as he was leaving.

"Well don't worry i'm just heading down to the core room. I have some business to settle there. As for the shadows well I doubt they will be much trouble anymore." Naruto said cryptically before he got on the elevator.

Leaving the two archaeologists alone Naruto and Daisy made their way to the next room when they heard sounds of alarm going off as well as a flash of bright light.

"Come on Daisy this way hurry!" Naruto shouted as he made his way towards where he felt the alarms come from.

"Yes sir." Daisy replied as she followed after Naruto.

As Naruto and Daisy ran towards the source of the alarm they ran into Naruto's mother, River Song, who quickly explained what was happening at the moment.

"It's time isn't it Mom?" Naruto asks sadly as they round a corner reaching a computer terminal with an elevator right beside it.

"It is. I'm sorry sweetie but this is meant to happen. There is nothing anyone can do about it but don't worry we'll still get some time together maybe not now but later on." River said as she embraced her son for what she knew would be the very last time she would be able to.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"Shh spoilers." River said as she smiled at Naruto while cupping his cheek before she made her way to the Elevator waving Naruto a goodbye.

"Hmm. Oh well time to work Daisy help me out here. We need to stall for time before the computer overloads.

"Affirmative sir I shall hack into the mainframe." Daisy said as she began to hack into the computer hopefully providing enough time for events to take place the way it was meant to go.

"I have managed to slow down the self destruction of the computer sir will you require anything else?" Daisy said as she managed to slow the self destruction countdown.

"No need Daisy just keep stalling for time I need to do this next thing myself." Naruto said as he made his way to the elevator as well.

"I see well take care of yourself master." Daisy said as she went to perform her orders.

Naruto could only nod in affirmation as his mind was clouded with doubt and grief over the events that will transpire.

As his mother explained earlier the events about to happen was in fact deadlocked in history and it was not something he or his father could do anything about.

Despite this knowledge Naruto could not help but feel conflicted and guilty over what had to happen next. He would have to live forever knowing that he had to play a part in the death of his own mother.

There was no way it was easy for him to come to terms with it but the knowledge of the fact that he will still meet his mother in some other time line was comforting to him. All though the fact that he had basically helped his mom kill herself to save his father and himself weighed heavily down on his mind.

Steeling what was left of his will power he made his way to the core room where he knew he would find his father handcuffed to a metal beam and his mother dead on the control chair suddenly a moment of realization came over him. He had finally understood why the TARDIS came to this point of time.

Entering the core room he came upon the sight of his father staring at the smiling body of his mother who Naruto knew was already dead.

Moving towards the doctor Naruto helped free his father from the handcuffs.

"Thanks." the Doctor said as he was still in shock at who River was and what she just did.

"No problem at all." Naruto said as he helped his father up.

"So now that all this drama is over. Who are you? That is still one thing that has been bothering me for this whole trip." the Doctor said as he continues to stare at Naruto trying to take in every detail.

"Well as River said shh spoilers." Naruto said with a tiny smirk knowing his Father would obsess over this for a while.

"Ahh nevermind that doesn't matter at the moment." the Doctor said as both he and Naruto went back to the main library where they found that River had indeed succeeded in transferring all the people out of the machine back into the real world.

Spending a moment of silence with his father Naruto and the Doctor overlooked the now filled city with a bit of joy at how they helped into bringing all the 'saved' people back into reality where they can live out their lives.

"Oi Doctor! Are we leaving yet?" Donna's voice snapped both the Doctor and Naruto out of their reverie.

"Yeah just give me a moment. I'll see you at the Tardis." the Doctor said to which Donna nodded and headed back into the main library where the Doctor's Tardis was.

"I guess this is goodbye though I have a distinct feeling I'm going to meet you again soon." the Doctor says with a small chuckle confusing Naruto.

This of course made Naruto fume inwardly at his parents being so confusing and mysterious but smiled at the fact he wouldn't have them any other way.

Suddenly he was taken out of his thoughts when the Doctor ran back to the balcony grabbing the screwdriver River had given him earlier. Confused Naruto followed after the Doctor running all the way to the closest computer terminal that connected to the mainframe.

The doctor then opens up the screwdriver revealing a ghosting device similar to the ones brought by the archaeologists.

"Heh so that's why I gave this to you well looks like you will be able to continue on." the Doctor said happily as he had realized what the other doctor had done.

He had downloaded her consciousness into the ghosting device which she placed into the screwdriver knowing that the Doctor would figure it out.

After uploading the consciousness of River into the computer the Doctor smiled at his good deed and left moving back to his TARDIS.

Moving towards the same computer module yellow wisps of light gathered into Naruto's hand which he sent into the computer as well.

Seeing that all he needed to do was done Naruto made his way back to the Tardis where he could see Daisy waiting by the door.

"Hey Naruto I just wanted to thank you for saving me earlier." Miss. Evangelista said as she moved in front of Naruto

"Oh it was no big deal people needed to be saved. I was there to help out. No big deal." Naruto said as he looked happy at the fact the woman seemed much happier now then when he first saw her a few hours ago.

"So I was wondering if I could come with you? Nobody here see's me for who I can be all they see when they look at me is someone who has great looks and all that but they don't think I have the chance to become someone great." Miss Evangelista said looking hopefully and Naruto who could only sigh in sadness at her request.

"I'm sorry but I can't take you with me. I know this may seem unfair or unjust to you but let me tell you this You still have a good life to live all I bring with me is close calls with death and destruction. I can tell from our adventure earlier you are afraid and that fear is something that will never go away for as long as I am nearby. What I can do for you is this do you have a dream job?" Naruto asks Miss Evangelista who looked close to tears again.

"Yes as a child I always wanted to become an archaeologist but nobody ever took me seriously and I couldn't get into any good schools to study for it." Miss Evangelista answered.

"Well not anymore. Come with me." Naruto said as he lead Miss Evangelista to a computer terminal.

"What are we doing here?" Miss Evangelista asked confused.

"Getting you into a good school." Naruto said as he used his sonic screwdriver to hack into the computer terminals and allowed for Miss Evangelista to be accepted into the best school for archaeology.

"How did-What did?" Miss Evangelista stuttered out shocked at Naruto had done for her.

"Your welcome. Study well. You have a whole life ahead of you." Naruto said as he walked away from a happy Miss Evangelista.

 **Inside the computer mainframe**

The inside of the computer mainframe was wonderful it was a replica of a 20th century earth. Inside lay the consciousness of one River Song.

She was currently tucking in her virtual children who she bid goodnight. She exited the childrens room only to come across the sight of Naruto leaning on the wall in the hallway of her house.

"I suppose it's only normal for me to see you here again." River said as she approaches him bringing him into a hug which he reciprocates.

"I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I have always dreamed of meeting you and dad for so long and now that I have found you both I have to let you both go again. It's not Fair!" Naruto cries into her shoulder as River rubbed his back trying to comfort her distraught son.

"You and your father are so alike always wanting to save everyone but like him you have to understand not everyone can be saved no matter how much you may want too. It's a curse i'm afraid it's not something we Time Lords can run away from. Much like how your father and I had to give up raising you in order for you to survive." River said to her son as she brought them into the chairs located along the hallway.

"No matter how much we wanted we could not keep you with us the enemies of the Time Lords more specifically those made by your father and I heard of your birth and were after your very life. A few of our enemies are so dangerous that your life would always be at risk that no matter what in the end you would end up killed. So we had to give you up in that dimension where the TARDIS brought us to but that does not mean we never loved you. We thought about you day and night and cried ourselves to sleep a lot of times just thinking at what could have been." River said sadly as she explained to Naruto the reasons of why they had left him in his 'home' dimension making Naruto wrap his arms around his mother tighter as if trying to reassure her that he was in fact real and right beside her.

"I understand. It had always bothered me why you guys left me there but now I see it was so that I could live. I really am happy to have been born to you two." Naruto said happily making River chuckle slightly as the two embraced each other in a warm hug.

"So why did the TARDIS bring me here? I thought it felt off that I was brought here instead of earth." Naruto asked as he and his mother finished their touching moment.

"I guess it would be because the TARDIS as you know is sentient and is a by product of the time vortex. Allowing the TARDIS to essentially be at every moment in time much like stream of water which branches of into many segments allowing for you to traverse it. Despite this point of time being deadlocked I suppose the TARDIS managed to bring you here since it knew you were needed and created something like an underground current or river allowing you to breech the normally locked area of time." River speculated to which Naruto agreed.

Naruto and his mother then spent the next few hours connecting as Naruto told her of his exploits over the past years his victories over the Daleks and the recent debacle with the Cybermen. All in all River Song was happy with how her son grew up to be.

Suddenly Naruto's body began to fade as if he were a hologram of some sort.

"It looks like your time here is up Naruto." River says as she she looks proudly over her son.

"I guess this is goodbye huh?" Naruto asks.

"Yes this is goodbye for me at least." River says as she hugs Naruto one last time giving him a kiss on his forehead as well.

"I love you Naruto don't you ever forget that. You have made me more proud to be your mother." River says as Naruto faded even more.

"I know mom I love you too. I'm proud to be your son." Naruto said before he faded away leaving River alone.

 **In the TARDIS**

Daisy had let herself in knowing that Naruto would be a while and so began tidying up the place before he arrived.

A few hours later her guess was right as Naruto looked to be in a somber mood.

"So how was you talk with your mother?" Daisy asked in a rare show of emotion.

"It was fine." Naruto said as he looked at his mother's diary which he took with him.

"Well enough of that. Let's get going we still have to find uncle Jack." Naruto said looking much like his old happy self again.

"Very well sir do you want some tea while we travel?" Daisy said as she began to prepare the TARDIS for transport.

….Next time with Naruto song

It had been an interesting week so to speak if fighting off the Daleks from a number of worlds could be called interesting.

The only good thing you could say that came out of it was the sheer amount of scraped technology he got from the battles which Naruto not only used to upgraded his own sonic screwdriver but Daisy as well. Daisy was now capable of accessing her emotions and it seemed that she had become a bit more flirtatious with him after the upgrades but Naruto thought that could be just Daisy getting used to her new upgrades.

He had also built his own unique pistol in honor of his mother. It was able to act a more powerful sonic weapon capable of generating intense and focused sound waves onto a single target as well as still being able to fire regular plasma discharges like his mother's own gun.

The TARDIS computer came to life showing that it had managed to locate Captain Jack on Earth.

"Naruto it looks like the TARDIS has found your uncle." Daisy said with a happy tone to her metalic voice.

"Take us there then. Let's be off" Naruto said with a wide grin.

Captain Jack had a long and tiring day as he entered the Torchwood headquarters with his team only to find a cyberwoman standing in the middle of the control room. Leaving nothing to risk he and his team took out their weapons and let loose a hailstorm of bullets upon the cyberwoman. The cyberwoman merely looked up at them and their attempts to destroy her and simply erected a force field around herself.

Seeing that none of their weapons seemed to work Jack and his team stopped their fire and continued to stare at the cyberwoman.

A voice suddenly called out from one the chairs that was out of their sight when they entered the room.

" Those weapons you have will do you very little good as I have managed to upgrade her quite a bit. Still all the same I would rather not risk having to repair her again so please don't try that again." Naruto said as he got up from the chair he was seated on turning around to look at his uncle jack.

"Kid?" Jack asks in shock.

"Good to see you again uncle." Naruto said as he walks towards Jack.

With a grin Jack walked over to Naruto and gave his nephew a hug. However before he could begin to introduce his team to Naruto the earth shook violently causing the group as well as Daisy to run outside.

The group was now outside staring at the sky in shock seeing that new planets and stars had suddenly appeared in the night sky along with one other thing that filled them with dread.

The Daleks have returned.


	5. AN-Need Co-write-so pm me

**Sorry for not updating in a long while but i'm in need of a new co-write for this story. So please help a bro out.**


End file.
